Hogwarts Diaries
by Hermharry
Summary: Find out what people in hogwarts have to say in there personal life, takes place in sixth year


9/14/03

11:25 PM

Dear Diary,

Finally, something I can share my thoughts with and I know they will be safe forever.  This is my favorite birthday present by far.  I have to remember to thank Harry for it again tomorrow morning at breakfast.  I know your not a person but I still feel the need to formerly introduce myself to you. My name is Hermione Granger.  I was born on September 14th 1986.  Today was my seventeenth birthday.  This may be hard to believe but I am an actual witch.  I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  My two best friends are Harry (the young man who gave you to me), and Ron.  They are the best friends a girl could ask for.  I have known them since I was eleven, my first year here, when they saved my life from an evil troll in the girls bathroom.  They have saved my life accountable other times. They have always been here for me.  Harry more then Ron though.  Harry is one of the most famous Wizards in our world.  He saved the world from an evil wizard named Voldemort on several occasions.  The most known occasion was several weeks after his first birthday.  Unfortunately Harry's parents died, but with Harry's mother's love for him, Harry managed to survive voldemorts death curse.  In doing so, a lightning bold shaped scar was left on Harry's forhead, transporting some of Voldemort's powers into Harry, only Harry uses them for the good and not the evil.  Well I guess since it's my journal I should write more about me.  Most people call me a book worm.  I must admit I do have a passion for reading.  I love learning about everything, I have no idea why but it excites me!  Wow, I did not realize the time, I guess I will write more tomorrow!  Good night.

Love,

Hermione

9/15/03

6:30 PM

Dear Diary,

I am completed with all of my homework for the week already.  During lunch I went to the library and did all of my morning classes homework and then during dinner I did all of my afternoon classes homework.  It's a great feeling of accomplishment.  I am getting so chubby anyway so there is no need for me to eat.  All of the girls in my year are wearing tight fitting clothing, I would too if I wasn't so flat chested and fat.  I need to loose some weight.  I am also too short.  At 5'3" I am the shortest girl in my year.  Harry is 6'3" for goodness sakes and Ron is 6'5".  They are both very tall.  I really think I am falling for Harry.  It is not a good thing.  I am not supposed to like my best friend like that.  Besides, I am way too worried about school this year to think about boys and such like that.  I do not want to turn into the typical teenage girl flaunting herself in front of guys like Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley.   Ginny and I never really got along.  I think it's because she used to be crushing over Harry, and I never approved of that for some reason.  Maybe I have liked Harry all this time.  Oh Goodness, what is wrong with me.  

This summer was the scariest of them all.  Dad was even worse then normal with his drinking.  I also think he might have started doing drugs again.  It is the scariest thing in the world for mum and me.  I don't understand why she just doesn't divorce him.  She is probably scared that if she tried to leave again he would beat her worse this time.  At the beginning of the year Harry was the only one who noticed the bruises.  Thank goodness they are almost gone.  No matter what, I am not going back there for Christmas. 

Well I better be going, I want to spend some time with Ron and Harry before bed.

Love,

Hermione

9/16/03

9:35 PM

Just because Harry got that stupid diary for Hermione, the teachers are making us all keep one now.  Stupid girl just had to suggest that since it was a good way of getting our feelings out we should all keep them.  And of course all of our teachers agree it's a good idea so now it's required we all keep a diary, and right entries every day!!  The teachers aren't allowed to read them though so I can say anything I want in it.  If anyone reads anyone else's diary they get detention with Filtch.  Actually, this isn't that bad.  I can say whatever I want about anyone.  Here goes:  Professor Snap should pull his lip over his head and swallow it!! Hermione should get her mind out of her stupid no brainy books and actually live a life. Harry's my best friend so nothings wrong with him.  Though I hate to admit it, I am a little jealous of his fame though.  No matter how much he hates it, I still think it's kinda cool.

-Ron

9/16/03

10:00 PM

I'm glad I am not the only guy who writes in a journal anymore.  Giving the gift to Hermione was a great idea.  I used to feel so stupid being the only guy who wrote in a journal.  If the other guys would have found it they would have made fun of me for having a diary, but now I don't have to worry about it anymore.  This rocks!   Today professor Snape was being cruel again.  He was making fun of the way Hermione was reading her potions book.  I wanted to stand up and choke him.  Nobody should make fun of there student, especially since she was reading a book about HIS subject.  He's so stupid sometimes.  I'm not surprised dad used to make fun of him, I probably would too if  I was his age.  

We are having a winter ball this year right before Christmas break starts.  I want to ask Hermione, but I think she would say no.  I don't understand girls at all.  She certainly is an awesome one though.  She doesn't go out of her way to impress guys.  I like that in girls.  The way Lavender and Ginny flaunt themselves around me really bugs me.  I can't take it anymore!!! One of these day's I'm going to burst and just scream at them to stop.  I hope I can get the message to them without hurting there feelings though.  They are very nice girls, just totally not my type.  I like the kind of girls who has bushy brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes and one so close to me that she can tell me what's wrong when she looks depressed.  Though Herms has not shared as much with me lately as she used to, I'm sure I can get her to open up to me again soon.  She is looking so sickly thin lately, I am worried about her.  She keeps mentioning how fat she is, but she only look to be about 90 pounds if that even.  Well I better be getting some sleep, Will write more tomorrow.  

-HP

9/16/03

10:15 PM

Dear Diary,

This is awesome!  I suggested to some of the teachers that they should make a journal required.  It makes me feel more open about myself and let off some steam.  They LOVED the idea so they used it!  Now everyone can be open and feel better about them selves all because of me!  Today was a really good day.  School was so much fun!  We did so  much in arithmancy I really think I am doing well in that class I am so happy that I dropped that stupid divination course.  It was so un-needed.  Well I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight.  Good night!

Love,

Hermione

9/17/03

6:45 AM

GOOD MORNING BRIGHT AND EARLY!! Didn't sleep too well last night so now I'm talking to you.  Thinking of asking Hermione to the winter ball, I really think she likes me, at least I hope so!! Even though the thing is annoying, I still like her.

-Ron

9/17/03

7:05 AM

I am actually writing this is the great hall.  This is awesome!  I can write in the great hall without getting made fun of, or pretending to do homework!  I didn't sleep at all last night.  I was thinking about asking Hermione to the ball and how.  For once my lack of sleep was about girls and not about Voldemort.  This year I haven't had any pain in my scar yet.  This is amazing!  Maybe this year will be Voldemort free.  HAHAHA did I just say that!?  Better go, more people are coming in.

-HP

9/17/03

6:00 PM

I'm in love.  She said yes!!

-Ron

9/17/03

7:15

Oh my God!! What is wrong with me?  I think Ron got the wrong idea when I said yes.  I only said it to be nice.  Now he's acting like I'm his girlfriend or something.  He had his arm around me at dinner and tried to hold my hand in the hall.  Why did I have to be so stupid!?  

-Hermione 

9/18/03

5:45 AM

My life is over, Hermione is going out with Ron!  Ron of all people!! 

-HP


End file.
